


don't ask me why.

by chosuiri



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: M/M, Pining, fake dating au, futaba knows all, is it mutual? who knows, no one asked for it but sometimes i have to provide for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: “Why don't we try dating?”He starts choking on the water he just consumed.“... what?” Issa questions, “you drunk already? Geez, Takaaki. We didn't even start drinking yet.”Takaaki grins, shaking his head. “Afraid not. I'm quite serious, you know. That way that fan of yours will stop bothering you. She can do that much, right?”“You're joking. Me? Dating you? Who'd believe that!?” Issa scoffs, shoving his phone back into his pocket and directing a frown at Takaaki. “I don't have a problem with being in a relationship with a guy, but…”





	1. deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate issa

“It’s rare for you to ask me to hang out with you, Issa~ something happened?” He asks with a wink, “ah, you’re paying, right?”

Issa huffs, “course I’ll do that much. You’re more experienced and shit. I usually got everything handled, but I got no choice.” He slides the menu over to the other man. “If you go over 8000 yen, I’ll _kill you_.”

Takaaki chuckles, “you’re leaving it to me? How generous! Alright, I won’t take too much advantage of your kindness…”

“You better not.” He retorts.

“Beer’s fine, right?”

Issa grunts in response, but takes the time to remind him of the price limit he imposed. Takaaki takes a moment to look through the menu, and then quickly calls over a waiter to place the order. Issa squints, leaning forward in his seat and glances over the prices Takaaki points at as he orders each item. Satisfied that Takaaki indeed kept his word, he reclines back in the booth comfortably.

“See, I didn’t order too much.” He smiles, “so? What is it, Issa? Ask me anything, okay?”

Issa sighs, and scratches the back of his neck as he thinks about how to exactly say it. Recently, he’s been _troubled_ \-- by a certain, very persistent fan. “Just an annoying fan. She’s been a huge fan ever since I was in a band. She thinks she knows me so well that I owe her or something.”

“Hmm? In what way?” He asks, and as if in perfect timing, the waiter returns with two empty glasses and two bottles of beer. As another precaution, Takaaki takes a moment to request water too.

Issa shrugs, “she's asking me to go out on a date with her. It sounds so troublesome when I'm not interested. You ever had a fan like that before?”

“Not someone that persistent.” Takaaki returns with a shrug. “Usually they know their boundaries.” He then takes a bottle of beer, and pries off its cap. He then pours it into both of the empty glasses equally.

Issa squints at him, grumbles, and then takes out his phone. He checks to see a text from his brother. For a second, he smiles at the contents of the message. It's nice that he's so willing to talk to others in the industry on his own. A little proud of his younger brother, he types back a brief response.

The waiter comes with two glasses of water, and Takaaki pushes one closer to him. “It’s no good to drink alcohol on an empty stomach.”

Issa snorts, “thanks, _mom_.” Figuring that their prior conversation had no true solution, he just goes back to his phone. Maybe Takaaki is thinking on some better advice.

“You know… Issa, I thought of something interesting.” Takaaki says simply with a smile, bridging his hands and elegantly resting his chin upon them. He looks over at Issa expectantly and with a pleasant, presumably _five star smile_ and somehow slyly.

Naturally, Issa looks up from his phone, rises an eyebrow and voices his confusion with a single “haaah?” almost immediately. He raises the glass of water to his lips.

“Why don't we try dating?”

He starts choking on the water he just consumed.

“... what?” Issa questions, “you drunk already? Geez, Takaaki. We didn't even start drinking yet.”

Takaaki grins, shaking his head. “Afraid not. I'm quite serious, you know. That way that fan of yours will stop bothering you. She can do that much, right?”

“You're joking. Me? Dating you? Who'd believe that!?” Issa scoffs, shoving his phone back into his pocket and directing a frown at Takaaki. “I don't have a problem with being in a relationship with a guy, but…”

“Oh? But I think we would work out so well, Issa.” He chuckles, “doesn't that sound fun to you? Then we can do this all the time.”

“Oh, so you just want to eat from my wallet.” He hisses, “you seem to enjoy doing that so much. You clearly are more loaded than me!”

“I can cook for you too, you know. Let Futaba have a break.”

He perks up slightly at the thought. Takaaki is a pretty decent cook. He's so confident in his own skills that it does make want Issa to try more of it. Well. If he's offering in this way… it might not be a bad idea. It only screams benefits to him. Maybe he'll just make Takaaki his manslave.

With a smirk, Issa leans toward Takaaki. “Got it. Don't fall in love with me for real, ‘kay?”

“I can say the same to you.” Takaaki returns smoothly, but Issa spots the hints of red showing on his ears. He knows their supposed super cool leader has his more vulnerable sides too. Not to mention that he could be a total nerd-- that's what he hears from Naosuke and Ouka, at least.

Guess he'll find out more about him this way. He always seems to have the upper hand over him, so this way he'll definitely come off on top. “So are we--"

“Fake dating, right?” Takaaki smiles, “it's so unexpected, isn't it? I'm excited to hear everyone's reactions.~”

“Oi,” Issa mutters, “we can be obvious about it, but there's no way I'm gonna act lovey-dovey with you.”

“Haha, it wouldn't be good for my heart if you did, Issa.” He remarks nonchalantly, but gestures to the food’s sudden arrival. “Oh! Food’s here!”

Issa feels his cheeks burn from his words, and he grimaces as he glances away. That guy is really too much sometimes. How can he say shit like that without batting an eyelash? Breathing in the delicious aroma of the newly arrived food, Issa then reaches for his chopsticks and proceeds to ignore Takaaki’s prior statement and eat.

“Oh, you actually ordered some good food.” He mutters looking at the plates set before them. Short ribs, cabbage, various other boiled vegetables, fried tofu, and finally a bowl of white rice. Issa spoons some of the rice on his plate, and then goes straight for the meat.

“Of course. Eat your vegetables too, Issa.” Takaaki tuts, placing some of the vegetable dishes onto Issa’s plate.

“Excuse me? I'm not a kid.” Issa scowls as he works on eating the short ribs instead.

“Sorry, darling~ would you prefer for me to feed you?” He asks innocently with that same wry smile on his face as he waves around his chopsticks. Takaaki picks up a few pieces of cabbage, and then raises it in the air. “Say ah~”

Issa, going with the flow, opens his mouth but refuses to cooperate otherwise. Actually, he tilts forward and outright chomps onto his chopsticks. He withdraws from them, and shoots a glare at Takaaki. “Do whatever you want.” He grumbles between his chewing.

Amused by the scene, Takaaki (not so secretly) takes out his phone and snaps a picture. “Oh, looks like I found a way to tame the beast.”

“Who are you calling a beast?” Issa points at the other’s phone, “and delete that.”

Takaaki laughs, shaking his head, “really? I can’t even keep a cute picture of my boyfriend? I’m going to keep it to myself, you know--”

“Don’t say it like that!” He interjects strongly, flustered by the sudden terminology. “It’s fake, got it? You don’t have to do it with me.”

“Let me have some fun with it too, Issa.” He chides, putting his phone down without deleting the picture like Issa requested. He surrenders in his teasing, and instead simply raises up his glass of beer. “So, a toast to our new relationship?”

Issa snorts, but picks up his own glass. “Sure, whatever. I won’t lose this time.”

“Ah, another drinking competition?”

“It’ll make more sense.” Issa reasons, “otherwise it’ll be forced.”

“Seems like you’ve seriously thought about this, Issa.” Takaaki hums in agreement, and then the two of them clink their glasses together with a “cheers”.

* * *

“Ah, Nii-san. You’re back-- eh, Takaaki-san too?” Futaba greets the two weakly from the common room. He frowns, scrutinizing both of them, and then comes to the slow realization. “You guys had another drinking competition? Geez, Nii-san’s so reckless.”

Takaaki laughs quietly, but raises a finger to his lips. He continues to walk past Futaba with a sleeping Issa in his arms.

Futaba gets up from the couch, stopping him in his tracks. He dips his head down in a bow, “I’m sorry for troubling you like this, Takaaki-san! Did you really carry him like this all the way here?”

Takaaki chuckles, “oh, not quite. He was awake earlier, but then he told me to carry him. Isn’t that cute?”

Futaba laughs nervously in response, and walks over to VAZZY’s leader. He offers his arms, “I can take it from here.”

“No worries, Futaba.” Takaaki grins confidently, “I’ll handle your beast of a Nii-san for you, okay? You should get some rest. Were you..?”

“Ah, I was reflecting on the photoshoot from earlier! I’ve gotten a little better thanks to Nii-san, but I still think I could’ve done better today.” Futaba explains with a small smile. “I’ll leave it to you then, Takaaki-san. I guess Nii-san likes you, after all.”

“Hm..?”

“Nothing!” Futaba exclaims, quickly excusing himself, “I’ll go back to my room now. We have more lessons in the morning, so you better get some rest too, Takaaki-san!”

Takaaki nods, and silently watches as Futaba runs out of the room in a scramble. He then directs his attention to the older Kiduku brother serenely snoozing away in his arms. The corner of his lips curve up at the sight, and he thinks for a moment that it’d be better if Issa doesn’t open his mouth sometimes.

Well, he has a lot of fun seeing how he reacts. And hearing that tidbit from Futaba only made him a little more intrigued.

He shares a laugh with himself, making sure he’s quiet and gentle enough to not stir Issa from his slumber.

“You’re a handful, you know? I don’t hate that about you, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan vazzrock but also you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea).
> 
> i'm sorry that this is the first vazzrock fic in existence. and please tell me if i need to start a new tag bc uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh does it truly count as tsukipro....
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler alert: issa's a dumbass so he's gonna fall first.


	2. hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (updating like months later) hi. i suddenly missed takaissa so i spedwrote this. also i just love vazzy so now everyone's involved. 
> 
> AND UHH idk if they'll actually develop but i like naoyuuma and futaouka so we will see what happens there

“Issa,” Nao whines as he scoots over to the other man, “is it true?”

“ _San_. Don’t forget it, stupid.” Issa scowls as he bats away the puppy-like redhead. “And what are you talking about?”

“Issa-saaaan--- y’know, you and Takaaki-san!” He whispers harshly in response, fanning a hand over his mouth as if he thought he was gossiping-- which isn’t far from what he thought he was doing. Although, he’s still super loud.

Issa simply just raises an eyebrow, really tempted to deny Nao’s claims, but remembers that they’re unfortunately true. _It’s just fake_ , he reminds himself, _and it’ll be all over and Takaaki and I will tell the rest of the members that it’s just a ruse._ “Yeah. Who blabbed?”

“Takaaki-san was talking about it before you came!”

Issa wants to slam that guy’s head in. Maybe from now on he and Futaba should get here earlier so Takaaki would stop saying stupid shit without him being there. He’ll _pay_. “He wasn’t joking. We’re…” Issa bites his lip, a bit pained to utter the next words, “we’re dating.”

Nao gasps, his eyes sparkling as he leans in closer, “for real! How did it happen! Who confessed first!? It was you, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Issa retorts, “it’s none of your business! Lessons are startin’ soon, so go away.”

He pouts, scooting away from Issa, “fiiine, but you better tell me later!” He returns back to the other side of room where Yuuma sat with Ouka and Futaba before practice.

Clicking his tongue, Issa looks over to watch Nao as he dejectedly collapses on Yuuma, the other boy laughing as he tries to cheer up his friend. Futaba laughs, with Ouka rolling his eyes before looking at the two of them fondly.

Issa jumps when a hand clips his shoulder, and he swiftly turns to see Takaaki looking at him with his stupid attractive smile. _Gross_ , he wants to say, but he’s stopped by VAZZY’s leader pressing his lips against Issa’s temple.

Issa’s face bursts into flames.  
“T-Takaaki!” He protests, rubbing at the spot as soon as the other pulls away. “You're so embarrassing.”

“I can’t help it,” Takaaki grins, “I have to give my boyfriend his morning kiss.”

Issa, pissed off at how smooth he’s trying to be, tugs Takaaki by his shirt, and kisses him squarely on the lips-- perhaps enjoying it too much as Takaaki almost thinks to put tongue in the mix.

Realizing that this was _totally_ embarrassing, Issa pulls away before that happens. Cheeks still dusted red, Issa laughs despite it, “if you’re gonna do it, then do it properly!”

To his satisfaction, Takaaki is absolutely shellshocked from Issa’s boldness, and dumbly nods in response.

“Ahem.” Ouka clears his throat, walking over to the two of them with a pointed glare. “You two lovebirds can leave it for after the lesson.”

“Oh, you jealous?” Issa smirks, taking any chance to flex on Ouka.

Ouka sputters, “nothing like that!”

Takaaki laughs, patting Ouka on the head as he stands up. “Sorry, sorry. Our instructor is coming in soon, so let’s get to work.”

* * *

Immediately after they were dismissed from lessons, Nao and Yuuma attach themselves to Issa. He’s completely bombarded by the two younger members on each side, Nao with a sort of fire burning in his eyes, and Yuuma with an apologetic look.

“If you’re sorry about this idiot, then don’t go along with him, Prince,” Issa mutters, “so? What do you two want?”

“Nao insisted, so…” Yuuma frowns, “if you have plans with Takaaki-san for lunch, then…”

Now he wish he did, if that means avoiding having to make up some crazy confession story to them. He turns helplessly to find his fake boyfriend, but he is nowhere to be found. His phone goes off, and he checks to see it’s a text from Takaaki, saying that he had to meet Shu and Shiki for lunch.

Dammit.

“I don’t,” Issa sighs as he puts his phone back into his pocket. “I’m not paying for you two.”

“But Issa-san, you must be sooo lonely!” Nao grins cheekily, latching onto Issa’s arm even tighter, “Futaba-san is eating with Ouka-san, and then your mans--”

“Refer to him like that again and I’ll kill you,” Issa hisses, “fine. Where do you two want to go?”

“Sushi!”

“Nao, that’s too much,” Yuuma laughs, “how about fast food?”

Issa grunts, “that’s cheap enough.”

Nao and Yuuma grin at each other, and the three of them set off for the nearest fast food joint.

Issa makes sure to shove the two of them off of him, leaving his arms finally free again.

* * *

“So tell us everything!” Nao exclaims, and soon he takes a large bite out of his burger. He alternates between obnoxiously huge bites and then even _more_ obnoxiously boisterous sips of some soda or whatever.

Yuuma chuckles, “you look like you’re having fun, Nao.”

Issa rolls his eyes at the two of them-- honestly, the Prince is blinded by _something_ since there’s no way in hell that brat is even remotely decent like that.

Well, he really _doesn’t_ want to tell the story. He’s good at making up stories, so it won’t be too tough to tell them. Although, he also dreads having to explain it to Takaaki later so their stories aren’t inconsistent.

“Well, Takaaki and I were eating dinner together since I needed his advice on what to do about this fan trying to date me.” It’s believable since it’s the truth, now he’s just going to stretch it and glide over the details of their deal. And well, make it seem like a genuine relationship.

“Then Takaaki suddenly said that he didn’t want me to date anyone else. I asked him why, and he said it’s cuz he likes--” _Oi_ , why is this so embarrassing to say! He’s making up this part, too! Issa starts coughing, averting his gaze as his face starts turning red again.

Yuuma seems intrigued by his story too, and he and Nao are looking at him expectantly to continue. These two brats.

“He said he likes me…” Issa continues, although quietly, “and then he asked me out. And I said yes-- that’s it, seriously.”

“I didn’t know you liked Takaaki-san, though..!” Nao blinks, “although, maybe I should’ve saw it comin’... you think so too, Yuuma?”

“It makes sense, I think…” Yuuma nods in agreement, but he flashes a bright smile at Issa. “I’m happy that your love is fulfilled now. We support you, Issa-san.”

Nao bobs his head up and down vigorously, and he bounces out of his chair. “Thanks for telling us, Issa! Come on, Yuuma, let’s go to the arcade!”

“Ah, sure,” Yuuma returns, “but we need to do our homework later. Issa-san, do you want to come with us?”

Issa shakes his head, “nah. Unlike you two, I got stuff to do.”

The high schoolers laugh, and state their goodbyes again as they pick up their trays and leave. Nao making extra sure he waves goodbye to Issa.

Issa snorts, but waves back. Those two kids could be a pain, but he didn’t hate the two of them-- he definitely sees Nao as another little brother, and Yuuma as the more docile one. Although, he’s just in every way princely it pains Issa.

He then takes out his cellphone again, and immediately dials Takaaki’s number.

“Takaaki,” he begins as soon as Takaaki picks up the phone, “you done yet?”

Takaaki hums from the other side, “yep. Oh, do you want to go on a date? How cute--”

“No!” Issa grumbles, “we can just talk on the phone if you’re busy.”

“Let’s do that~ I’m so sad that I’m too busy to go on a date with my boyfriend-- but tomorrow, let’s go on a date.”

Issa raises an eyebrow at the proposition. So he’s _not_ joking. “Oi, it’s not like we’re actually dating--”

“We need to make it more convincing, Issa,” Takaaki smiles, “for social media, so that fan of yours know that you’re mine.”

Issa almost chokes on his drink when he hears Takaaki say that last part. Asshole! Well, he’s got a point, but when he thinks about it…

“Hah. Fair enough,” he finally replies after regaining his composure, “is this shit okay with Manager?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. This might get us more press.”

“This is so risky,” Issa grumbles, deciding that they’ll just take the consequences as they come. There might be some serious repercussions coming from their fanbase, but VAZZY isn’t quite a big name in the industry yet.

Well, Takaaki certainly is…

“Oh, but don’t you like it that way?” Takaaki chuckles,  “anyway, I have to go for now. I’ll pick you up at 10 tomorrow.”

Before Issa can protest or even press for more information about their so-called ‘date’ tomorrow, his leader hangs up. Greaaat.

He didn’t get to tell him the story he made up. He texts him what he told Nao and Yuuma, and _quite_ quickly, he gets a message back from Takaaki.

 

 **[TAKAAKI]:** Haha, cute. Sure, let’s go with that. But don’t you think it’d be the other way around?

 

It takes all the restraint Issa has to not dunk his phone into the nearest trash can.

* * *

“Nii-san, Takaaki-san and you… it’s a stunt, isn’t it?”

Issa pauses, snapping up to look at his younger brother’s hesitant expression. Somehow, he looked a little sad. “Huh, you’re sharp. Yeah, you really think I’d date Takaaki?”

Futaba shrugs, but a smile replaces his frown, “I think it would be nice. You seem happy when you’re with Takaaki-san.”

“Huh?” Issa blinks, “the hell you talking about?”

His brother simply smiles, hiding it by bringing his bowl up to his face. “Nothing. I was just thinking that you should have fun, Nii-san.”

“He’s the one who should be having fun with me,” Issa corrects him arrogantly, “I’m actually doing him a favor by letting him spend time with me.”

Futaba just snorts, “okaay, let’s just pretend you didn’t spend an hour while I was making dinner to choose the perfect outfit for tomorrow.”

“Shut up,” Issa shoots a glare at his brother, deciding to give him the cold shoulder for the rest of dinner. He comes back around, as soon as Futaba asks him if he wanted seconds.

Of course he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre gonna go on a date.... where should they go. please tell me i don't actually know where takaaki is gonna take him
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) although i mostly crytype over fate now.


End file.
